


Some Love Story.

by Destinytale



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Betrayal, Denial, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kidge - Freeform, Lotidge, Lotor isn’t as much of an asshole, Lotura - Freeform, M/M, Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Lotor (Voltron), Pining Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Smut, There’s a lot of smut ok, allurance, just so we’re clear, listen everyone’s pining, lotors still a dick, pidge is sad, shance, smut smut smut, smutty smutty smut, sort of a manipulative relationship, there’s smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinytale/pseuds/Destinytale
Summary: Pidge and Lance both want their love stories, but might be looking in the wrong places.-Pidge is lonely and turns to Lotor for comfort, Lance is lovesick and heartbroken over Allura but Shiro is there to help.





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My little Texas bby Swoot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+little+Texas+bby+Swoot).



> Sexual content in this chapter!

Pidge knew that they shouldn't be doing this, it wasn't a responsible choice but she didn't care.

Pidge just wanted a bit of love, a bit of attention, a bit of affection. It wasn't fair how Allura got all of the eyes of anyone Pidge had even a hope of trying to attract.

She knew that she was being ridiculous, they were fighting in a damn war and this was what she cared about.

She cared about someone's hands on her skin, lips pressed against hers and hips grinding on her.

She cared about gentle words and gentle touches, affectionate gazes and soft compliments.

It had been so long since she'd had someone's attention on her and just her, the other man she wanted was long gone, left her on the castle steps with a shitty excuse of a goodbye.

He had been the only one to spare her even a glance, and he was gone, refusing to so much as look at her messages. He had left her and now someone else was there to take his place.

If he wanted her back, he'd have to show it and make up for leaving her. Leaving her with so much hope after what he'd done to her.

"You're thinking about him again, Katie," Lotor murmured, gripping her hips softly as she worked on her coding in his lap.

It was late at night, everyone else was asleep and the two finally had each other all to themselves.

No Paladins breathing down their necks and keeping Lotor from even stepping towards her.

No Matt who growled anytime Lotor was brought up in a conversation.

No Blade of Marmora saying that Lotor should be in cuffs.

No Allura to steal his attention.

He was hers, all hers.

"Sorry, mind wanders." Pidge murmured, leaning back against Lotor.

He wasn't wearing his armor, instead dressed in a loose shirt and some sweatpants while Pidge wore a pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top. They'd long stopped being formal with each other, preferring comfort and coziness.

Pidge could feel the heat of his skin against hers, his hands gently caressing her skin, feeling across it as if she was made of glass and would break under his touch if he was too rough

"I know, love, it's okay." Lotor smiled, sliding his hands up her sides under the shirt and pressing soft kisses to the back of her neck.  
"You just need someone to snap you out of it from time to time,"

"Oh no you don't," Pidge giggled, reaching back and running a hand through his hair. It felt like silk, smooth in between her fingers.  
"We almost got caught last time, you're lucky I could get everything shut down so quickly."

Keeping things hidden was something Pidge had always been good at, perhaps a bit too good. Yet Lotor seemed to be able to read her like an open book when she was relaxed.

"We could always go to somewhere move private," Lotor purred, nipping at her skin and cupping her breasts in his hands.

His hands were warm, so pleasant against her cold skin and there was such a contrast between his hands. The one that he wielded his sword with was rough and callused while the other was soft and smooth.

"Like where?" Pidge sighed, gripping onto her desk tightly as he thumbed over the hardening nubs on her chest. Lotor always knew where to touch her, knew every way to get her worked up within moments.

"There's always your room," Lotor suggested, biting down on her lower shoulder and beginning to suck a hickey into her skin. Pidge could already feel the blood vessels breaking under her skin and god, it felt good.

"Too close to the others," Pidge breathed, already feeling her underwear grow damp as Lotor angled his hips up against hers. Immediately, she let herself sink down, reveling in the small bit of contact. 

"Right.." He frowned, leaving another hickey on her skin. It was dark and would last a while, he made sure of it.

They were careful, never leaving marks where the others could see, always making sure it was covered by her clothes. She only ever wore a tank top around Lotor, after all. Only he knew her that intimately, only he'd seen her body that way. Or at the least was the only one in the castle who had.

"Your lion hangar?" Lotor purred, letting his hands move downwards over silky smooth skin.

Pidge thought it over, if someone found them Lotor could easily hide and Pidge could make the excuse of working on her lion. Sure, it was where she and someone else had their first kiss, had half whispered confessions and things turned from innocent to otherworldly, but Lotor would be there to distract her.

They'd make new memories there, make it so Pidge never had to think about before because she'd have him.  
Lotor would fill her head and instead of feeling the other man, she'd feel her halfbreed prince.

"Sounds perfect," Pidge grinned, sliding off his lap but he quickly picked her up and twirled her around to give her a firm kiss.

His lips pressed against hers, head tilted to pull her as close as possible as he nipped at her lower lip and slid his tongue into her mouth.

They stayed there for a good minute or two, Lotor separating the two while Pidge whined, a small bit of saliva on her lips from the kiss.

"Amazing," Lotor chuckled, hands gripping her thighs as he carried her.

Pidge hummed happily, wrapping her arms around him and playing with his hair as she gave him in a kiss in return. She groaned at how his nails dug into the muscles on her thighs with a soft prick of pain that he knew she loved.

Lotor was quick to get to her hangar, not going entirely into it, just stopping in the inner part of the entrance only Pidge could access. It took them a bit longer than normal, stopping every so often for Lotor to kiss her or Pidge to grope him and tug at his hair.

Lotor pinned her against the wall, kisses moving down to her neck. He didn't dare leave a mark on her milky white skin where anyone could see it, instead waiting until he got down to her collarbone to begin to bite and suck on it.

Pidge smiled, tugging at his hair and kicking off her shorts. Lotor groaned happily at the sight of her barely thighs, the small girl smiling smugly.

"You didn't wear underwear again," he grinned, tugging her hips against his again.  
"You wanted this."

"Maybe," Pidge purred, wrapping her legs around his waist and tightening them.

She hadn't intended for this to happen, for them to happen. Lotor likely hadn't either, if Pidge had to take a guess.

They'd hated each other after all, Pidge was willing to give Lotor up in exchange for her father. She'd gone to apologize to him but Lotor had explained that he understood and would've done the exact same if he had been in her situation.

They started talking in between Lotor giving them intel about Galra bases and whatnot. He explained Galra and Altean tech that Pidge didn't understand and improved her translators dramatically.

Her normally lonely late night coding sessions ended up down next to the cell they were holding Lotor in so they could talk. Conversations about tech and coding turned to conversations about their home worlds, Lotor describing what Daibazaal and Altea were supposed to be like and how it was growing up on Galra ships.

Pidge told him about Earth, about the town she grew up in, the school she went to and the forests she and Matt used to explore. She told him about the Garrison and searching for her family before she went to space.

Their conversation turned to their friends, Lotor explaining about his generals and how much he missed them. He told her about each of them, every detail about their adventures and how they worked together. In return Pidge explained how they all came to be in space, about how Voltron bonded and became the team they were now.

When the topic turned to Allura Lotor scoffed when he heard about all the attention she got from men and women alike.

He insisted that the princess couldn't possibly be the standard of beauty when the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen was standing right in front of him.

He'd showered her in compliments and listened to Pidge rant about how the one guy she'd ever liked had split like everything that they'd done meant nothing.

They talked about their preferences for lovers, about what they liked and didn't and were both quite surprised to see the other fit their requirements quite nicely.

Lotor and Pidge eventually got tired of talking through a barrier of glass and Pidge opened up the cell.

The first thing Lotor did was kiss her and the rest was history.

Lotor provided her with the attention and love Pidge wanted, gave her the release she so desperately needed.

A nearly nightly release that sent Pidge into a spiral of moans and gasps.

One he was happy to give her at that very moment.

The normal silence of her hangar accompanied by the occasional keyboard typing was now filled with grunts and moans and the sound of skin against skin.

Lotor was rough but Pidge liked it, liked how her entire body moved with each and every thrust of the Galra's hips. Liked how she could feel a burn in her core from his size and liked how she could feel the skin on her back growing raw from the friction of the wall against it.

Lotor groaned, making sure to pull out before he could cum inside of her. Instead leaving ropes of lavender tinted white across her thighs and bits of the wall.

"Are you alright?" Lotor asked, carefully lowering her to the ground from where he'd had her pinned against the wall and resting on his hips.

Her legs hurt a bit, spread far to account for Lotor's wider waist and his own personal preferences.

"Amazing," Pidge sighed, basking in the afterglow and taking a few deep breaths.  
"I didn't pull your hair too hard, right?"

"I like it when you pull my hair." Lotor chuckled, giving her a quick kiss. Gentle as ever compared to the rough and aggressive kisses he'd given her during their latest sex session.  
"Do your legs feel alright?"

Pidge shifted, testing her left then right leg, putting a bit of pressure on each. She could move and support herself, not much of a surprise considering how Lotor had been compared to what they normally did.

"I'll be a bit sore, but nothing crazy." She smiled, wrapping her arms around Lotor and leaning against him.  
"You were pretty gentle this time."

"Oh hush, I can't have you limping every time after we're together." Lotor scoffed, giving her another quick and affectionate kiss.  
"You sit down, I'll clean this up and then it's bedtime."

"What if I don't want to go to bed?" Pidge pouted, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll take you to bed and everything, love." Lotor assured her, chuckling at her whining. She was needy, but Lotor understood and found it quite adorable.

"Fine," Pidge smiled, sticking her tongue out at him which made Lotor roll his eyes playfully.

"Go sit down before your legs give out!" He laughed, gently pushing Pidge off to the side.

She reluctantly sat down, leaning against the wall as Lotor cleaned up the slight mess the two made before scooping Pidge up and beginning the walk to her room.

He murmured soft comforts to her, pressing kisses to her cheek and whispering sweet nothings as he punched in the code to open her bedroom door.

Her room was clean now that she wasn't working on everything in there all on her own, it had finally been moved to her workshop where Lotor could keep her company without raising suspicions about them.

He carefully laid Pidge down in her bed, adjusting her pillows so she was comfortable before tugging a blanket over her shoulders and pressing another soft kiss to her lips.

"Sleep well, little birdy." Lotor purred, thumbing over her cheek.

"You too.. I'll see you in the morning," Pidge smiled, leaning into his touch.

"Just you wait, love. When this war is over I'll take you somewhere beautiful, somewhere that we can live our love story." Lotor hummed, giving her one final kiss before leaving.

Pidge sighed happily when the door closed and she was all alone, snuggling into her sheets and closing her eyes with an overjoyed grin.

Morning couldn't come soon enough.

She was waking up earlier than usual now, just to go see Lotor and take him his breakfast before he got let out because 'she was up and was going to go to her workshop so it was on her way.'

Lance didn't notice in the slightest about how Pidge always seemed to walk a bit faster to go see him, he was far more concerned about how Allura always smiled whenever they went to talk to that damn prince or how she seemed excited to work out strategies with him.

It was absolutely insulting how some stupid Galra prince crashed into their home, made himself nice and comfortable and was now stealing his thunder.

Absolutely fucking ridiculous.

"You're pouting again." Shiro said, taking a sip of his space coffee. It didn't taste like coffee, it was far too sweet which while Pidge enjoyed it, Shiro wasn't particularly fond of it. He'd always drank his coffee black on Earth.

"No, I'm not." Lance grumbled, crossing his arms. 

He wasn't going to admit that he was upset, not to anyone. Even if it was as obvious as the color of his lion.

"You've gotta accept that she might not ever like you, dude." Shiro frowned, he let down his walls a bit when he was tired. Didn't act as formal and leaderish, it was when the others all got reminded that Shiro wasn't much older than them.

"It's that dumb prince, he's manipulating her." Lance growled, gritting his teeth.  
"In no world would she like some asshole like him normally."

"She's allowed to do whatever she wants, Lance." Shiro hummed, leaning back and kicking his feet up.  
"Allura's been letting him out during his cell for weeks and she isn't going to just lock him back up."

"Which is an absolutely terrible idea because he's suspicious and shouldn't be allowed to roam when he could tamper with something." Lance huffed, glaring down at his bowl of food goo. 

Hunk had improved the taste considerably, making different flavors for different meals and making sure there was plenty of variation. Lance's favorite was the one that tasted vaguely of fruity pebbles while Shiro ate the one that tasted like coco pebbles instead.

"We're gonna keep an eye on him, Lance. It'll be fine." Shiro yawned, rubbing his eyes with his human hand. He was especially wary of his prosthetic during the mornings, they'd had some cases of accidental activation due to the man being so sleepy.

"I don't trust him." Lance snapped, growling lowly like a rabid dog.

He was as territorial as one too.

"I know you don't, I don't entirely trust him either. That's why he's been going in his cell at night." Shiro smiled.

Lance grumbled, stabbing at his breakfast a few times.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Lance did so much for Allura, worked his ass off to impress her and try to win her favor then this asshole just needs to waltz in after attacking them multiple times and she's fucking smitten.

Absolute bullshit. Lance didn't trust it for a minute.

Not to mention Pidge, the most stubborn of them all was agreeing with everything he said.

Not even Hunk seemed too opposed to Lotor being there, it was like everyone had entirely forgotten about him nearly killing them!

"You're overthinking again," Shiro smiled, nudging Lance with his foot, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, mind wanders." Lance sighed, rubbing his eyes.  
"It's just.. it's not fair!"

"Most things aren't," Shiro shrugged, "sometimes that's just how things go and you gotta accept that."

Lance whined, leaning back in his chair. He didn't want to accept it, he wouldn't. He wasn't going to fight some some damn war thousands of light years from Earth and not get some amazing intergalactic Disney style love story.

No, absolutely not. He was going to get it damnit, no matter what.

Shiro chuckled, shaking his head. He could already see that Lance was making some plan in his head.

God, he was cute but so ridiculous sometimes.

Shiro didn't mind, he'd wait and see what Lance decided to do.


	2. Chapter two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was absolutely no way that the prince wasn't planning something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content implied in this chapter!

"Don't worry about Allura, little birdy," Lotor hummed, running a hand through Pidge's hair.  
"She's just not used to people not giving her what she wants."

Pidge nodded, sighing as she leaned into his touch.  
"Why can't we tell the others...? I'm sure they'd listen if I explained everything.."

"Allura would get mad at you, the others would get mad at you, I'm not willing to risk that, not willing to risk you." Lotor frowned, holding her a bit tighter. He couldn't loose her, not now. Not when they'd grown so close.

"We can't this forever, we're bound to get caught eventually.. I mean, what are we going to do when Ke-" Pidge began but Lotor quickly cut her off.

"Don't worry about him, love. I'll handle him, he won't be able to hurt you ever again." Lotor frowned, stopping Pidge before she could even say his name. He didn't want to hear it, couldn't hear it. He hated that man and everything he'd done to his love.

"Okay.." Pidge murmured, wrapping her arms around Lotor. She relaxed into his grip as he held her close, snuggling into his chest.

"Thank you, Katie," Lotor smiled, leaning down and giving her a kiss. Open mouthed and a clear intention behind it as he leaned over her.

Keith gasped as he sat up, shaking his head to try and get the vision out of his mind.

Holy shit.

That hadn't happened when he was back home, so it had to be a vision of the future, right?

He'd only gotten a few flashes of the future from the Quantum Abyss and none of them had been pleasant, so if they were going off that theme finding Lotor with Pidge like.. /that/ wasn't too off the current theme of future visions.

Pidge couldn't actually think about being with that asshole Lotor.

He was bad news, gave Keith bad vibes and from what Krolia had told him, did bad things. Not to mention he'd tried to kill them multiple times.

Pidge was smarter than that, she wouldn't actually willingly let him fucking kiss her.

That would be ridiculous, especially considering where that kiss appeared to be heading.

"So, you gonna tell me who she is?" Krolia hummed, snapping Keith out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, mind wanders." Keith mumbled, "that's Pidge. She's one of the Paladins. The green paladin."

"And she's with.. Lotor...?" Krolia frowned, clearly unhappy with the mere idea of that. She could seem to feel how upset Keith was, it radiating off of him. Or maybe she could just read her son easily.

"No, no, no!" Keith yelped, shaking his was frantically.  
"She-She wouldn't! She's not the type, I mean, he's not her type! And she's not his type, at least I don't think so, and she's smarter than that! She's a genius! She wouldn't fall for /him/!"

Krolia nodded, smiling at over Keith. Her face was knowing and she crossed her arms.

"Because she fell for you, right?" She asked smugly, eyes glinting with mischief.

Krolia already couldn't wait to meet this little paladin, perhaps potential daughter in law.

"I.. we.. I mean, we didn't ever really talk about, we weren't /official/ but we were.." Keith trailed off, frowning.  
"I like her a lot, like, really like her.. I just never told her.. we both just sorta.. knew.."

Krolia nodded, reaching out and petting Keith's wolf who was playing with a small bug scurrying across the ground.

"Do you love her?" She asked, looking over at her son, waiting for his answer and studying his face carefully.

Keith was silent for a moment, face scrunched up in thought before groaning. He buried his face in his hands, eyes shut tightly.

"Of course I do," he mumbled, entire body burning from embarrassment.

"Maybe she thinks you don't and turned to someone else." Krolia suggested, obviously pleased with her child's answer.

"Wait, I'm sorry, are you trying to give me /relationship advice/?" Keith asked, brows furrowed. He didn't take his mother for the type to try and help him with girls.

"Yes, it's obviously bugging you, it also relates to Lotor, who is an enemy. If he's manipulating one of the paladins then it's critical we figure out a way to snap her out of it." Krolia frowned, looking over at Keith.  
"A Paladin has no place in their heart for someone like him."

She was making excuses at this point, trying to convince Keith that there was an actual purpose to her being so concerned other than she wanted her son to have the girl that he clearly cared for so dearly. Lotor didn't deserve someone that Keith fell for in the first place, and if he was manipulating her then he especially didn't deserve her.

"Ugh! I'm such an asshole!" Keith groaned, burying his face in his hands.  
"I kiss her and we almost fuck and then I just leave her without even saying goodbye! I'm such a fucking idiot!"

"That was indeed a poor decision on your part," Krolia hummed, "But now you have a chance to fix this, we get back when the Abyss realigns itself and we get Lotor away from her."

"Do you think Lotor is going to hurt her or use her?" Keith mumbled, feeling a bit in his stomach form at the mere thought.

"Yes." Krolia answered simply, looking over at her son with a frown.

Pidge was by no means fragile, she was far tougher than them all and would likely become the best out of all of them but, she was lonely. 

She was lonely and hurt and touch starved and feeling a severe lack of love that every teenager, especially a teenage girl who should've been only worrying boyfriends and tests and going to prom, needed.

Lotor was playing off of that, Keith knew it and it was unfair to her. Pidge didn't deserve that.

She deserved someone who's intentions with her were true and wanted the very best for her.

The only issue was that you could've told Pidge that Lotor was using her, manipulating her and having her do projects for him because he knew she'd take an excuse to see him, you could've slapped that all right into Pidge's face and she still would've found a way to debunk each and every claim.

Pidge was a logical person, but not when it came to this. Not when it came to someone's hands on her skin and not when it came to someone's mouth on hers.

Not when it came to something she wanted so desperately.

That caused her mind to shut down entirely. Keith knew it far too well. He was guilty of using it against her as well.

Lance was beginning to notice though, he was seeing the way that Pidge took each and every opportunity to go see Lotor and how she seemed so eager to be up and take him food in the morning.

He saw the excited look in her eyes when they decided to let Lotor out during the days as he pleased besides the times he could work on a ship with Allura and he saw the mutual look of excitement in the princess's eyes.

He knew something wasn't right. He knew that Pidge needed to get talked to about her sudden enjoyment for Lotor's company but he was far too concerned with Allura to give a shit about his teammate.

He was too busy trying to plot a way to get rid of that damn grape. Lotor wasn't exactly needed and Lance was fully intending to prove it.

He was creating a plan, a stupid plan, but a plan nonetheless.

He'd catch Lotor betraying them during their next mission since the damn Prince just had to tag along.

There was absolutely no way that the prince wasn't planning something.

Especially when Lotor explained that it was a mission into a base in his old sector and that all they needed was information from the mainframe and that Pidge was the only Paladin necessary.

Lance, despite his suspicions, didn't argue. He wanted to be alone with Allura, explain why he thought Lotor was a piece of shit and then when the two came back and Pidge had inevitably taken him down-She could handle herself and if Lotor tried shit, she'd be there to kill him-Lance could expose him for the asshole he was.

Of course, Shiro tried to argue that Pidge going on her own wasn't a good idea, that Lotor was dangerous but Pidge assured him that she could handle it.

Shiro sighed, because, she was right. She could handle it. Pidge was stronger than she looked and could handle Lotor with ease.

They all watched the green lion took off, activating her cloaking and disappearing from sight.

Lance immediately followed after Allura, waiting until the two were alone in a hallway to speak up.

"I don't trust Lotor." He said simply, Allura looking back at him with a frown.

"I know that it seems odd that he'd be willing to help us Lance, but he wants the war to end just as much as all of us." She said firmly, eyes narrowed and a bite in her tone.

She wasn't pleased with lance questioning Lotor, she wasn't pleased with him not liking Lotor in the first place.

Allura had a feeling that Lance didn't like Lotor because her affection for the prince was clear as day, no matter how much she denied it.

Lotor liked her too, as far as Allura was concerned, the gentle touches and affectionate looks had to mean something afterall.

"He just gives me a bad vibe! He's suspicious and just because he won some emperor bullshit doesn't mean that he's suddenly a good guy!" Lance insisted, eyes wide from the sense of dread that Allura's defense of Lotor gave him.

"Lance!" Allura snapped, voice having a sharp edge that made it clear she wasn't about to tolerate him second guessing her judgement.  
"Lotor is here to /help/ and I'd appreciate it if you trusted him as an ally! This is no different then when the Blade Of Marmora joined us!"

"No different?! The Blade Of Marmora not only saved Shiro but offered Keith training so he could finally use whatever weird abilities his Galra genetics gave him!" Lance scoffed, absolutely shocked that she'd compare Lotor to them.  
"Not to mention that they never tried to kill us!"

"Lotor /saved/ us!" Allura growled, "the entirety of that solar system was going to explode and kill thousands if he wasn't there to help!"

Lance frowned, she really was going to argue that Lotor was suddenly some good guy.

"He's killed millions, one good deed doesn't change that. He's trying to access the very thing that made Zarkon go insane." Lance hissed, absolutely bristling.

Fuck making Allura love him, fuck trying to woo her, fuck trying to make her enjoy his very presence.

Allura needed a wake up call.

"Lotor is here to stay, He's the emperor of the Galra empire and trying to bring peace. Stop being upset just because I've fallen for another man!" She yelled, which made Lance stop short.

"You really think that's what this is about? Maybe once it was, but now it's because of the fact that you're too fucking blind to realize that Lotor is going to end up killing us!" Lance shouted, absolutely enraged.

Whatever crush Lance had on Allura was gone in an instant, he could tolerate her enjoying Lotor being there, but not seeing that he was obviously a threat and a danger to her Paladins? Absolutely not.

"Lance, he is no-" Allura began but Lance cut her off.

"You know just as well as I do that he's a threat, but if he ends up hurting one of us, /killing/ one of us. Don't forget that I warned you." Lance spat, turning and storming off.

The Paladin was absolutely seething, completely and utterly destroyed that Allura would ignore their concerns all because she had a crush.

If this was what a love story was like, Lance didn't want any part of it.


	3. Chapter Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to take her away from the war to a place he knew she'd be safe, hold her tight during the day and not have to hide away from prying eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor sexual content this chapter!

"C'mon, she can't be that picky!" Lotor laughed, looking over Pidge's shoulder and giving her the occasional smooch. His language had gotten much more casual and earth like when the two were alone, well, besides the accent but Pidge found it quite adorable.

"She is! She won't let just anyone fly her." Pidge purred proudly, obviously pleased with how she'd been chosen by her lion rather than anyone else.

"Oh, please. Let me try." Lotor insisted, a smile on his face.

"She won't let you fly her." Pidge giggled, having Green come to a stop before getting up.

"I know," Lotor grinned, scooping Pidge up and pressing a firm kiss to her mouth.

Pidge smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around him and letting Lotor slide his hands down her armor and to the fabric part of her uniform.

His hands settled right on her butt, tugging her closer and squeezing.

Pidge had learned very quickly into their sexual misadventures that Lotor was definitely an ass man.

Any chance to touch, grope, grind or squeeze, he took without hesitation.

Pidge squeaked as he flipped her around, having Pidge pushed against the back of the piloting seat while he pushed his hips up against hers.

"Oi," Pidge huffed, gripping the edge of the chair tightly.  
"What's my one rule? No sex in the lion."

"Katieeee, why not?" Lotor pouted, still letting his hands wander.

"Because she's sentient!" Pidge scoffed, "It's rude!"

"Right, right," Lotor sighed, pulling away and giving her another quick kiss.  
"My apologies to you, miss Green Lion."

"She likes it when you call her that," Pidge smiled, leaning against Lotor as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Good, she's a very important lioness." Lotor chuckled, pressing a kiss to her temple.  
"With a very important Paladin."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Pidge purred, nuzzling into his side with a content sigh.

Lotor could help but sigh with a smile, squeezing her lightly.

He truly did have feelings for the small Paladin, some might even call it love.

He wanted to take her away from the war to a place he knew she'd be safe, hold her tight during the day and not have to hide away from prying eyes. 

He wanted to figure out a way to expand her life, make her age like he did and have her with him until the end of time.

He wanted to settle down, rebuild the empire and make her his empress so she could have the life she deserved.

"What are you thinkin' about?" Pidge asked, wrapping her arms around Lotor and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Sorry, my mind wanders." Lotor chuckled, cupping her face in his hand, "but it wanders to you, and how much I want to take you away from this war." 

Lotor couldn't help but revel at the warm light in her eyes or the soft smile she gave when she heard him talk about that.

"Really?" Pidge murmured, looking up at him in wonder. She hadn't given much thought to their future, she'd been far too worried about the current war they were fighting. Worrying about whether she'd survive the next day.

"Of course, love." Lotor purred, pressing kisses to the freckles littered across her cheeks.  
"When the fight is done, and we're free to do as we please, I'm going to take you somewhere. Somewhere beautiful and safe."

"Where?" Pidge breathed, giving him a few kisses.

"The furthest star system of the fifth quadrant to the east, the one with the teal moon and purple sun." Lotor murmured, holding her close and giving her kisses in return.  
"A place I've been building for centuries, making a world fit for someone like you, for /you/." 

Pidge smiled hopefully, pressing close to him and resting her head on his chest.

"It's a place where no one will ever hurt you and the people will see you as their empress, their queen." He continued, holding the small human close.  
"You'll have a large home, a place for you to live and stay, a warm bed for you to sleep in and as many gowns snd jewels as you want!"

Pidge giggled, listening to him ramble. Lotor was getting excited, the two of them not even noticing that the lion was moving on her own. Taking the two towards their destination.

"I don't need jewels and gowns, or a world to bow down to me." Pidge grinned, gently taking his hands.  
"I just need you."

"Really? I'm that satisfying that I can be all you need?" Lotor snorted, scooping Pidge up and setting her on the edge of the pilot seat.

"Yes, now, tell me. What is this mission really about?" Pidge smiled, pressing her forehead against his.  
"Cause something tells me you lied about the reason to the others."

"I'm guilty of that," Lotor chuckled, "I wanted to do something special with you, without having to sneak around.. well, not as much."

"And what are we going to be doing?" Pidge purred, clearly interested at this point.

"There's a festival, like the ones on Earth that you told me about." Lotor grinned, eyes glittering with excitement.

"I thought it would be fun! We'll still have to be a bit careful, I'll need to change the color of my skin and I brought some spare clothes to change into." He continued, smiling widely.

"You want to go.. on a date..?" Pidge asked, confused. Lotor didn't seem like the type to fake an entire mission just for them to have a date.

"Yes, like a date!" Lotor laughed, "I thought you'd like to go and have fun, since the mission tomorrow is.. interesting."

Pidge grimaced, she didn't want to think about Lotor and Allura going into the quintessence field the next day. She didn't want to think about everything that could happen to them, didn't want to think about how there was the danger of Allura and Lotor never coming back.

"Don't worry about us, birdy, we'll be okay. I promise." Lotor smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
"I wouldn't lie to you."

Pidge smiled, nodding.  
"I know."

"Then trust me when I say we'll be perfectly fine." Lotor insisted, eyes locked on hers.

"I do," she murmured, frowning. Was Lotor doubting that she trusted him? He hadn't given her a reason to doubt him yet so why would she?

Lotor frowned, looking over over again with a sigh before smiling.

"We're almost there, baby, let's go get changed and then have some fun." He purred, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Pidge couldn't help but let out a soft sigh of relief, the tension in her muscle releasing when he stopped examining her like a specimen and left to go get changed into some casual clothes.

She felt her lion give her a soft, reassuring purr. A wave of comfort washing over her from their bond.

Green was calm and her affection strong, giving Pidge a few visions of a very certain someone that she craved to have around.

The phantom feeling of strong arms around her and warm breath on the back of her neck.

She missed him. She really did.

But he was gone, long gone and had left her at the castle to rot all on her own.

Who could blame her for finding comfort in someone else?

"I've got a surprise for you." Lotor hummed, wrapping his arms around her and covering her eyes.

Pidge smiled, giggling.

"What do you have for me?" She hummed, leaning back into his arms. His grip wasn't as strong, wasn't as comforting. His breath wasn't warm or familiar.

But he was there, he was with her and he was hers and she was his.

Lotor uncovered her eyes, turning her around so she could see the dress he'd gotten for her.

Pidge's eyes widened, absolutely amazed that someone had actually gone out and put in the time and effort to get her a dress for a date.

"Go try it on," Lotor purred, helping her up and handing it to her.

He was clearly excited, ready to see her in it.

Pidge rushed off, going to get changed. The dress fit well, the top tight and fitted while the skirt was loose and flowing to offer her plenty of range of motion.

It was also an off the shoulder so Pidge had to forego the sports bra she always wore but the fabric was thick enough for her to feel comfortable.

Lotor grinned when she came back, scooping her up into a kiss. He'd turned his skin a pale cream color, similar to hers and hair a bit of a darker gray.

He almost looked human if it weren't for his ears and eyes.

"You look beautiful." Lotor murmured, feeling over her cheek with a smile.  
"I have something for you," he added, holding out a small bottle of a pale purple liquid.

"...what the fuck is that?" Pidge frowned, looking up at him nervously. She didn't know what the fuck that was or what it did, she didn't know why he wanted her to drink it.

"It's a traditional Altean drink, mates drink them to feel more connected to each other before their first courting." Lotor explained, smiling at her.  
"I've never actually had it before.. never thought there was someone special enough to have it with..."

Pidge's heart melted at that, smiling softly.

He wanted to take an important step in his culture with /her./  
Not Allura, not another woman in the universe.

Her.

Pidge drank it without hesitation, smiling at the warm, buzzing feeling in her stomach only moments afterwards.

Lotor hummed happily, running his hand through her hair as he took out another bottle, his a pale gold, and drank it.

She couldn't help but giggle, mind going fuzzy as they sat back down to continue their flight.

Keith didn't know what he expected when they got out of the Quantum Abyss, but a fucking Altean was not one of them.

Romelle was a sweetheart, scared and nervous because there was obviously someone fucking with her people, but a sweetheart regardless.

Krolia had taken to her immediately, keeping the small girl close and assuring her that everything would be okay.

Keith couldn't help but smile, seeing the softer side of his mother that he'd only seen a few times in their years in the Quantum Abyss.

He couldn't imagine the pain she was feeling as they headed towards the moon that they suspected the 'second colony' was located on.

Keith's wolf sat obediently by his side, tail wagging as they landed. He was the greatest dog Keith could've ever wished for. Loyal as hell and a mean son of a bitch when it came to it.

They made sure that their ship was well hidden, no way for them to be seen unless someone was right on top of them.

It took Keith a moment to force the doors to open enough for them all to get inside, but he managed and they all slid inside.

The place was lined with pods of a sort, each coated in a thick layer of frost and perspiration.

Romelle hesitantly reaches out and wiped a strip of it aside. The glass was cold and thick, beginning to frost up again almost immediately.

What they saw inside in that small moment of clarity was still horrifying.

There was a person in there, skin so deathly pale and so blue that they could barely even see his Altean marks. He was shriveled up and thin, barely more than skin and bones.

He looked like one of those ancient mummies Keith saw in his old textbooks on Earth, the kind that had been sitting there in their tombs since ancient times.

"What are they doing?!" Romelle whimpered, eyes wide and filled with tears. She already knew what Lotor was doing, already knew that these people were dying but she didn't want to accept it.

"They're harvesting quintessence from them.." Krolia murmured, reaching forward and gently putting a hand onto the glass.  
"This is... insane.."

They all jolted at the sound of another ship landing near the building. Their response was instantaneous, each of them bolting to get to a hiding spot.

Keith grabbed his blade, holding at the ready as Krolia took out her gun and Keith's wolf got in front of Romelle protectively.

They each stood stiff as the door opened, the sound of the metal moving against metal filling the air.

A soft hum replaced the sound along with clank of solider footsteps.

At least ten guards came in, all far more armed than they needed to be for a facility like this. 

Keith and Krolia both looked at each other in confusion but it was quickly answered when they heard a voice.

"You truly are exhausted, perhaps the sedative was too much.." a familiar voice sighed, smooth as water through the tunnels.

Lotor.

Keith peeked his head out, going pale with horror when he saw what was going on.

There was at least twenty guards, all armed with a rifle, two pistols and a sword. They walked in formation, in the very center of them was the Galra prince himself.

He wasn't wearing his typical armor but Keith could tell that the nice shirt and blazer he was wearing had some defensive properties in the fabric. Likely the same type in the fabric part of the Paladin armor.

But in his arms was what Keith cared about the most.

Pidge.

Lotor was carrying her, the girl limp in his arms. Her amber hair fell back like a waterfall due to Lotor barely even holding her properly. The way her head was hanging would be sure to give her some discomfort whenever she woke up.

She was wearing a dress and while she looked beautiful in it, Keith could only focus on how one of Lotor's hands was up the skirt and on her ass as he carried her.

The Galra set her down on a table, instructing a few guards to go get some equipment.

"Alright, love. This is going to be over quickly; all we need is finger prints, DNA samples, a body scan and then-" the prince took out a needle, making sure that it had the correct amount of fluid within it.  
"-You won't even remember any of this happened."

Keith's eyes lit up in panic and he tried to surge forward, get to Pidge, but his mother quickly held him back and put a hand over his mouth.

"You go in there and you end up getting killed and she likely gets hurt. He's not going to hurt her, he's just taking information." Krolia said firmly, eyes locked with Keith's. She only let him go when she could tell that he understood.

Krolia slowly let go of Keith, the two of them peeking out as Lotor grabbed onto Pidge's wrist and took scans of her hand and fingerprints.

Lotor collected hair and skin samples, eventually grabbing a small tool.

"It'll only hurt for a second, it's just to wake you up, love." He murmured, pressing it against her arm.

Keith growled as there was a flash of electricity and Pidge shot up, yelping.

Lotor was immediately holding her, mumbling bullshit comforts as she relaxed. She was still far too limp.

Keith wanted to run in and take her away from him but he couldn't.

Not without his mother and Romelle getting hurt.

Lotor was saying sweet nothings to her, the girl smiling sleepily and just letting his hands roam as he pulled to her feet.

"We need to do a full body scan, your dress needs to come off. Alright?" Lotor purred and Keith's gut wrenched when he began to pull on the zipper.

"No.." Pidge mumbled.

Lotor looked at her with a frown and Keith swore his heart stopped.

"Why not?" Lotor asked.

"Cold," Pidge slurred, "people watching.."

“It’ll only be for a moment, I promise..” Lotor smiled, wrapping his arms around Pidge.

“We need to get out of here before they see our ship.” Krolia whispered, grabbing onto Keith’s arm.  
“I know you want to stay, but we /need/ to leave.”

Keith frowned, looking back at Pidge one last time. He didn’t want to go. Didn’t want to leave her alone with him, but if they got caught, he wouldn’t be able to help at all.

“Alright..” Keith breathed, “let’s get to the castle..”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Katie-" Keith choked out, reaching for her.

Lance felt antsy, he couldn't remember how long he'd been in the training room battling with the sparring bots.

He'd only been knocked on his ass a few times and he'd knocked down and destroyed plenty more in the meantime.

He wanted to rip each of them limb from limb, he was angry and terrified. Lotor and Allura were in the quintessence field and he couldn't do shit.

Pidge had come back from her mission looking more exhausted than she ever had before. It was like someone had sucked the energy out of her and now she was up despite clearly needing rest.

She was in the hangar, looking over readings every time they came in to try and make sure that Lotor and Allura were okay.

It scared Lance how out of it Pidge had been acting. The closest thing he had to a little sister was acting off and he knew it was because of Lotor.

And Allura, god, Allura. She was acting ridiculous. Like she knew what was best and like Lotor was their best friend ever, like he'd been on their side the entire time.

Lance was furious because how dare she willingly put the Paladins in danger, the only people who could pilot Voltron in unnecessary danger.

"Lance," Shiro smiled, carefully grabbing onto his shoulder.  
"You got them all, take a breather."

Lance jolted back, looking over at Shiro.

"Sorry... mind wanders..." Lance sighed, reluctantly letting Shiro pull him away from the center of the room and to go sit down.

"I know, just breathe. You're nervous, right? We all are.." Shiro sighed.

"Incredibly," Lance groaned, running a hand through his hair.  
"I mean, we don't know what's in that place! What if they end up getting hurt? What if Lotor ends up hurting Allura?"

"We can't really do much about it," Shiro sighed.  
"All we can do is wait."

Lance nodded, the two of them looking up at each other at same time, coming nose to nose.

They both turned bright red, eyes widening and lingering for a moment before looking away. Lance could feel his heart beating against his chest as Shiro shakily grabbed onto his hand, squeezing as he laced their fingers together.

Lance smiled a bit.

Maybe he'd get his love story after all.

The two couldn't even say a word to each other before the alarms went off and Coran came over the comms.

"There's an Altean pod approaching the castle!" He shouted, confusion and worry lacing his voice.

Shiro and Lance looked at each other before bolting to the bridge, still hand in hand. Lance's heart fluttered at how the larger man kept a firm grip on him, looking back every so often to make sure he was keeping up alright.

Lance grinned, pushing himself to move faster and keep pace with Shiro. If anyone saw them holding hands when they came into the bridge, no one said anything.

The Cuban's eyes widened when he saw who was in that pod, he hadn't expected to see Keith so soon, and he hadn't expected to see Keith so upset.

Keith was panicking, it was evident in his eyes. The moment that they'd gotten to somewhere that they could access communications Keith saw all the messages from Pidge.

They'd be so sweet at first, simply messages asking how he was or how his mission was going.

Hell, she'd even told him that she wasn't mad about him just running off without saying goodbye to her, that she understood why he'd left so quickly.

As the messages continued he could see how upset she'd gotten.

Pidge had been begging him to respond, to talk to her. She'd told him over and over again that she missed him and needed to know that he was okay.

Keith had almost started crying when he saw how desperately Pidge had been trying to get into contact him, she'd asked Kolivan, the Blades, the rebels, everyone in the coalition who could've possibly seen him.

They'd all told her that they'd seen him recently, because in their time, they had. They'd likely seen him not even a week ago, he'd only left the castle about six months ago in their time but, for him, he'd been gone over two years.

Two long years with only the pictures and videos he had of her on his phone to substitute for her presence, two long years of wishing he'd just spent that extra ten minutes to say goodbye to her, two long, long, long years of wanting her beside him and in his arms.

Two years of mourning over the fact that he'd decided to not pursue an actual relationship with her.

He was the one who decided to just make it some casual thing, kisses in the hallways in the middle of the night and groping her whenever she came to see him. Getting her undressed and his mouth on hers, doing all the tricks he knew how to do to get her brain to shut down and lust to take over but never satisfying her.

That was why the last message sent from Pidge enraged him so much. The message wasn't from Pidge, it was from Lotor.

It was simple. Just saying that Pidge wouldn't be contacting him again and that if he knew what was best for him, he wouldn't attempt to contact her either.

It made Keith furious, because he knew exactly what Lotor was doing. He'd once done it as well, out of fear that things wouldn't work out and that the war would take over their lives more than it did.

Keith knew that he'd pushed Pidge away and broken her to the point that Lotor could swoop in and scoop her up so easily, that's why he had to fix it and fix things with Pidge.

He scanned over everyone in the bridge, frowning when he didn't see the green Paladin.

"Where's Pidge?" He asked immediately, brows furrowed.

"Probably asleep? She was in her hangar but, she's been exhausted since her mission yesterday." Hunk sighed.  
"At least I'm hoping she's sleeping."

"I need to see her." Keith said urgently, panic edging his voice, "get her to the hangar. Please."

Lance and Hunk looked over at each other, frowning before sighing and nodding.

"She'll be there," Shiro assured Keith, sending the other two off to get her.

"I'll be ten minutes, tops." Keith said firmly before signing off.

He was nervous, leg bouncing anxiously.

What if Pidge didn't want to see him? What if she rejected him? What if Lotor came back and fucked things up?

He needed to have Pidge, needed to keep her close and safe, he couldn't live without her.

She was everything to him, he was the one who fucked things up and he needed to fix it.

Keith's heart dropped when he got out of the pod and Pidge wasn't there, looking to Lance and Hunk in pure confusion and worry.

Krolia frowned, teeth grit as she helped Romelle out of the pod.

Both the Altean and Keith's mother looked confused, they'd all been counting on telling Pidge about how much danger she was in immediately.

"She's in the bridge." Lance said before skipping right to the point, "what the heck happened? Who are they? I mean-"

"I don't have time for this, Lance! Later, I promise!" Keith insisted, running towards the bridge with his wolf and new companions right behind him.

"Keith!" Shiro snapped, the Paladins all rushing after them.

Keith sprinted towards the bridge, his wolf barely keeping up. Keith had forgotten how tall he'd gotten, and how much faster he could move. And he wasn't even done growing.

Pidge was standing in the bridge, looking up at the holoscreen as she monitored the readings coming from the quintessence field diligently. Her eyes were glued to it, stiff despite how tired she was as she watched it and tried to find anything that could go even the slightest bit wrong.

"Katie!" Keith shouted, rushing over and pulling Pidge close as soon as she turned around.

Pidge stiffened even further as Keith cupped her face in his hands, tears in his eyes.

"Katie, baby, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he breathed, thumbing over her cheek, "this is all my fault- you need to listen to me- Lotor isn't who he seems," 

Pidge growled, shoving Keith off of her just as the others came in.

"You're really gonna pull that shit?" Pidge spat, voice shaking.  
"You're really gonna pull that after everything you did?"

"Katie-" Keith choked out, reaching for her.

"Don't!" Pidge snapped, tears beginning to run down her cheeks as she took a step back.  
"You fucking used me because you wanted to get off and then left me without a fucking word!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, I need to make this right, though!" Keith insisted, eyes wide.  
"Katie, please, I was scared of getting hurt and I ended up hurting you,"

"Stop it," Pidge hissed, taking another step back.  
"Don't call me that."

"Please, listen to me! Lotor is using you! He's tricking you!" Keith insisted, desperately trying to get Pidge to hear what he was saying.

"No, he's not!" Pidge shouted.

"Wait, what?" Lance asked, looking between the two.  
"Pidge, what's he going on about?"

The door opens, Lotor and Allura walking inside with big grins. Though it's quickly squandered when they hear what Keith says next.

"Pidge has been seeing, been with, Lotor. Romantically." Keith growled, glaring at her.

"What..?" Allura asked quietly, looking over.  
"But he just... kissed... me..."

"What?” Pidge breathed, eyes going wide as she looked over at Lotor.


End file.
